Un 23 de septiembre
by RociFri
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si… si hubieras sido tú.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**_Un 23 de septiembre_**

**.**

**.**

La observó caminar por los pasillos del hospital; llevaba puesto un impermeable oscuro que conseguía cubrir muy bien su vientre, y contoneaba graciosamente las caderas al caminar. Mientras se acercaba a él, sacudía pequeñas gotas de su paraguas que empapaban el piso.

—Se está cayendo el cielo allá fuera, es extraño que llueva tanto en esta temporada —suspiró pesadamente, acomodando un mechón húmedo que se le había pegado a la cara—. Diría que las nubes están llorando por ti, ¿eh, Shikamaru? Tremendo holgazán.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Tsk. Mujer problemática. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Digamos que me escape —le guiñó juguetonamente un ojo, y Shikamaru volteó la cara, escapando de sus gestos maliciosos—. No te abandonaría en un día tan significativo para ti, incluso si es mi cumpleaños. Tú eres mucho más importante, porque eres como… mi familia.

Repentinamente agachó la cabeza, haciendo que los cabellos dorados cubrieran su rostro. Shikamaru no supo qué hacer, comprendía que aquella situación era mucho más difícil para ella que para él.

—Qué fastidio. Mi hijo nace el mismo día que tu cumpleaños, problemático. Ahora tendré que buscar regalos para los dos y gastar el doble de dinero.

La mujer frente a él soltó una pequeña carcajada, esfumando todo rastro de tensión en el aire.

—Conociéndote, diría que lo planeaste así. Tu hijo y yo, un 23 de septiembre. Debes amarme demasiado —bromeó.

—Por supuesto —viró los ojos, sin interés.

—¿Puedo conocer a tu bebé? Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Temari? Supe que el parto fue complicado.

—Está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —chasqueó la lengua—. Justo ahora duerme como un oso, qué envidia.

—No tienes remedio, sin duda —frunció la boca para reprenderlo, pero Shikamaru esbozó una diminuta sonrisa que la hizo sonreír también—. Vamos, hombre, quiero ver al pequeño Nara.

Shikamaru asintió, tomando la mano de Ino para guiarla por un largo pasillo. Normalmente aborrecía los lugares que olían a desinfectante todo el tiempo, pero aquello le trajo gratos recuerdos, como cuando solía ir por Ino después de sus turnos en el hospital, o cuando Ino revisaba algunas de sus heridas en batalla.

Apretó despistadamente la mano de Ino, notando lo pequeña que era a comparación suya.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de neonatos, contemplando desde un enorme cristal a un diminuto bebé de mejillas sonrosadas y escaso cabello azabache, durmiendo plácidamente en su cunera. Ino ahogó un grito de emoción.

—¡Es una copia exacta de ti! No puedo creerlo.

Ino pegó las manos al cristal y comenzó a hacer caras, lo cual era sumamente ridículo, ya que su hijo dormía tan perezosamente. Shikamaru miró fijamente a Ino, cada detalle de su figura, concentrándose específicamente en la forma abultada de su vientre; y entonces una imagen llegó a su cabeza.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?

—¿Shikamaru? Te decía que es hermoso, a pesar de ser igual a ti. Sólo espero que no sea tan apático como tú —le sacó la lengua.

—Ino —capturó su mano nuevamente, y ésta se sobresaltó pero no lo apartó. Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y depositó un suave beso en el interior de la palma. Ino permaneció callada—. Mujer problemática.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?

—Shika… creo que debo irme. Felicidades.

La detuvo por el codo, obligándola a enfrentarlo, distinguiendo el brillo acuoso en su mirada.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? —prorrogó su pregunta, interrumpiéndose gracias a una minúscula sensación de malestar. Avergonzado, intentó tomar valor de cualquier sitio—. Que hubiera pasado si… si hubieras sido tú.

Ino separó un poco los labios ante la sorpresa, pintando su rostro de un bonito carmín. No obstante, inmediatamente ella rio.

—Probablemente sería la madre de Shikadai. Y el bebé que espero sería hijo tuyo también.

—Una niña estaría bien.

—Es un varón. Su nombre es Inojin.

Ino se apartó varios centímetros de él, haciendo que Shikamaru colocara los brazos a los costados, susurrando un "_problemático_" que Ino no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Debo irme ahora, en serio. Sai me espera.

Shikamaru aprobó.

La rubia le dedicó una última mirada, y pudo apreciar en ella un deje de amor y esperanza, pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención. Lo mejor para los dos era ignorar cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera amistad; en el fondo, Ino se lo agradecería.

—Adiós, Shika.

Lo besó fugazmente en los labios y desapareció, dejándolo totalmente enmudecido e incapaz de mover su cuerpo, como si él mismo estuviera preso de su propio _jutsu._

Después vislumbró a su hijo en la cuna y sonrió.

Sí, definitivamente, la mejor opción para ambos era continuar con sus nuevas vidas.

Tal vez se querían y deseaban en secreto, tal vez se amaban, pero él y ella al final estaban con las personas correctas. Y lo correcto, no eran ellos juntos.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**NA: **

Estaba leyendo un fic donde Ino tiene bebés de Shikamaru, pero Shikamaru decide irse con Temari. Eso me puso a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si fuese al revés. Ya saben, Shikamaru escogiendo a Ino por sobre todas las cosas. Lo cual me llevó a imaginar más allá del fic que leí, sino más bien a Boruto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el ShikaIno hubiera sido canon (por supuesto que hubiera sido mucho mejor, y Shikamaru estaría más feliz) y la madre de Shikadai fuera Ino? Inmediatamente me puse a investigar cosas de Shikadai, para hacer más real mi sueño en mi mente, y descubrí que nació el mismo día que Ino, lo cual me pareció bastante curioso. De esa forma nació esta pequeña viñeta, jaja. Espero que la disfruten.

Gracias por leer!

(Recientemente cree una pagina en fb, agradecía enormemente que le dieran like. Me buscan como: RociFri).


End file.
